I saw Momma kissing Santa Claus
by Sonic Phantom
Summary: Vector decides to drop in on Cream's house in the middle of the night to deliver some gifts. But while that is happening, he is caught when somebody notices him. Will it end badly for the Chaotix leader? Or will he get something good out of it in return?


**I SAW MOMMA KISSING SANTA CLAUS**

Sonic Characters © SEGA

**- Cream's Cottage -**

The scene shifts towards Cream's house. It was located deep within the woods that wasn't too far away from where Station Square was. It nighttime here at the cottage, but it wasn't an ordinary night. It was Christmas Eve. The night where everyone was sleeping in their beds, while Santa Claus delivered the presents to all of the children in the world.

Speaking of which, we see three figures coming into view. One figure looked like Santa Claus, but you could see it's large green tail, and the beard was always a little loose when the figure tried to keep it on. He also had a bag that he carried over his shoulder.

Next to to him, were two other figures, whom had antlers on their heads. However, you could instantly tell the purple chameleon and the flying bee that they weren't actually reindeer. These were the Chaotix. The detective agency that was out on Christmas Eve. But for what reason?

"Could you tell me why we are doing this again, Vector?" Espio asked, trying to keep the antlers on his head.

"Don't you know, Espio? It's Christmas Eve. This is the time of year where Santa Claus delivers presents to all the good children. And we're the ones that are going to be delivering it!" Vector replied with a grin.

"Fine, but why do we have to wear these ridiculous antlers?" Espio asked again.

"Because!" Vector turned to him. "You and Charmy are my reindeer! And you have to guide me to every house that our friends live in."

"Coo! So, which house are we heading towards?" Charmy asked.

"Right here." Vector pointed out. His finger was pointing at Cream's cottage.

"Cream's house?" Espio raised an eyebrow.

"I figured that this is the easiest place to start at." Vector answered. "Only Cream and her mom live here, so it won't be too much trouble."

"Are you sure about this?" Charmy wondered. "What if you wake someone?"

"I'm not going to wake anyone, Charmy!" The green crocodile shouted at him. "Now, I need to get inside and deliver the gifts."

Before Espio could ask what kind of gifts Vector was delivering, the leader of the Chaotix had already opened the door to Cream's house. Vector peeked inside, checking to see if anyone was awake. When the coast was clear, Vector tip-toed inside the door.

"What are we supposed to out here?" Espio asked. "It's cold outside."

"Your suppose to wait out here, and wait for me, OK? It will only take a minute." Vector replied before slowing closing the door.

Espio sighed to himself. "I have a feeling that this won't end well."

* * *

Vector looked around the house to see what he could see. There was a Christmas tree in the living room, along with a fireplace and three stockings. One for Cream, one for Cheese, and one for Vanilla. Vector started there and approached the stockings.

When he did that, he dropped his bag and pulled out a few things. He placed a Chao doll inside Cream's stocking, a rubber ball inside Cheese's stocking, and a letter inside Vanilla's stocking. Vector nodded once in satisfaction before turning his attention towards the tree.

The Christmas tree was small, but nice, as it was decorated with Christmas ornaments and other nice stuff. He pulled out his bag again and placed three gift-wrapped presents under the tree, one for each of the family members. Once he was done, Vector smirked at his work.

"Good. Now all that's left is the kitchen." Vector said as he immediately dashed towards the kitchen.

When he made it inside the kitchen, his eye flashed in delight.

On the table, there was a plate full of cookies and a glass full of milk. Vector licked his lips as he made it towards the cookies and began chomping down as fast as he could. He loved the taste of the sweetness and the crunching that was being made in his mouth. He then finished off by pouring down the glass of milk. He let out a huge belch, liking the cookies and milk.

"Man, that stuff was good." Vector said, as he patted his stomach.

"Is someone there?" A voiced called out.

Vector's eyes widened. He was already frozen stiff as another figure entered the kitchen. This figure turned out to be Cream's mother, Vanilla. She looked confused for a moment, seeing the big red suit.

"Is that you...Santa Claus?" Vanilla asked.

"Uh..." Vector turned around, only to see Vanilla standing there. "Y-yeah. It is I, your holly-jolly friend, Santa Claus!"

Vanilla noticed that familiar voice. She then got a look at his face, only to see it covered with a fake white-beard. She giggled to herself and decided to play along. "So, have you come to deliver our gifts, Santa?"

"Sure am." Vector nodded once. "In fact, I've already delivered them."

"Really? Well, that's good to hear." Vanilla nodded once with a smile.

"That's what I do. Deliver all of the presents to every good boy and girl." Vector said with a shiny grin. "Has your daughter been a good girl this year?"

"Yes, she has." Vanilla answered kindly.

"That's good." Vector nodded once.

As the two were talking, a tired Cream came walking down the stairs. She couldn't sleep, so she decided to get a glass of water before heading back to bed. As she slowly made her way down stairs, she noticed her mom talking with someone. Her eyes widened at who she saw, so she hid behind a wall, but peeked a little just to see the conversation from here.

"Are you sure you can't stay a little longer?" Vanilla asked.

"Nope." Vector shook his head. "All of those children are depending on me, and I won't let them down."

"All right, then. But before you leave, let me leave you one more thing." Vanilla said to him.

"What is it?" Vector wondered.

His questioned was answered when Vanilla leaned in and kissed Vector on the cheek. From behind the wall, Cream covered her mouth in shock while Vector blushed nervously.

"Good luck to you, Santa." Vanilla said kindly. "I'm sure everyone will be happy by Christmas morning."

"T-thanks." Vector said shakily as he slowly began to walk towards the door. He slowly opened it before closing it from behind him.

As Vanilla watched him go, Cream came down, still shocked after what she saw.

"M-momma..." Cream spoke up.

Vanilla turned to see Cream, whom was surprisingly awake. "Cream, what are you doing up? It's very late."

"Y-you....I saw you...kiss Santa Claus..." Cream said slowly.

"Oh?" vanilla softened her look. "You saw that?"

Cream slowly nodded her head.

Vanilla only smiled. "Let me give you a glass of water. By tomorrow, you, Cheese, and I will have a wonderful Christmas together."

Cream only stood there as Vanilla went over to the sink and got out a clean glass and poured some water in it. Cream could only wonder how Santa was taking that kiss.

* * *

With the Chaotix, Espio and Charmy looked at Vector strangely as he had a weird smile on his face.

"Are you all right, Vector?" Charmy asked. "You look like your about to fall over."

"It must have been the cookies and milk." Espio thought.

Vector only had hearts in his eyes as he and the others continued to walk. "That was the best Christmas gift a guy could ask for."

Espio nodded once, confirming his suspicions. "Yep. It's definitely the cookies and milk."

* * *

**Here you go, Brawler. This is my early Christmas gift to you.**

**Please, read and review.**


End file.
